prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Emison/@comment-138.229.247.161-20140922080658
I'm copying and pasting this from somewhere else, but it's totally relevant on here. I like the writer's argument, and the fact that they're not being irrationally hateful to any character. Also, hating on the actresses is not cool. I don't care if you ship Emison, Paily, or Pailison. If you hate on the actress because her character's storyline is not going the way you want to, you're immature as hell. The only time when it's not immature is if you have a personal history with them - for example, if Sasha/Lindsey met you on the streets and decided to shoot your dog. Otherwise, get a grip on your ship, and separate the actress from the character. And if you think I'm wrong about this, I will laugh if you post hate as a reply. Why? Because you don't even realize that you should be ashamed of yourself for hating real life people because of a fictional story. Without further ado, one of best arguments ever: Honestly, I like Paige as a character. She's really well developed. You can see her growing through the episodes. However, I really can't see her with Emily in the long term. Paily really does feel like a step, not a destination. When Paige grabbed the package that Emily was about to deliver to Alison and threatened to go to the police with it. Honestly, if you have respect for your partner, you don't do that shit. You can argue or persuade, but you don't just force them to do what you want them to do, especially when you don't even know the details yourself. Sure Paige did that out of concern and love. She is willing to do anything to keep Emily safe. And that's what lovers should be like. However, the problem is her willing to force Emily to do what she wanted. If my partner did that, even to keep me safe, you can be sure I will resent them for a long time, possibly for life. I'll risk the hate by saying that I am an Emison shipper. Frankly, Alison was a terrible, horrible person, blackmailing people, manipulating people, and playing with them. However, this was three years ago. If people can put aside what Paige did to Emily in Season 1 (scaring Emily by pushing her underwater, forcing herself into Emily's car and kissing her while Emily's just shocked (and horrified?) the TV world works differently than the real world, this is normally considered sexual harrassment since Emily clearly didn't give consent, etc.), they can put aside what Alison did years ago. Forget the past. People change, so we should only look at the present. As for Alison, I don't think most of Season 5 showed Alison's real personality at all. She could have changed, but well...to keep things short and sweet, if you kick a good dog hard enough, it will learn to bite back. Alison's not the type of person to fight nicely. She will fight back...and dirty. Considering that her life as well as her friends' are at risk, her actions are understandable. For those who think Alison is evil, what has she done since she's back that would be considered evil? Lying and deception aren't evil in and of themselves - how many times have the Liars done that? Toby? Paige? And Alison did have legit reasons for a lot of what she did, some of which could even be considered selfless. None of what she did was horrible enough for her friends to abandon her like they did. She scared Hanna's mom using Noel - was anyone hurt in her attempt to validate her story? She identified Cyrus - did he actually end up in jail? How many times have Hanna, Spencer, Aria, and Emily screwed up by not following through with what they tell each other they would do? Clearly, her friends scrutinize Alison much more harshly than they do each other. Does this make Alison a good girlfriend? Who knows? We've never seen her actually date someone. But Paily vs. Emison? I've already seen Paily. Now that I've established that neither are horrible, nor perfect, human beings, I want to see Pip get his Estella and for Estella to finally rest from her suffering. As for Paige, I actually like her and would like her to get someone who would give her their full heart, rather than only a part of it.